Sueño anhelado
by ClauRz30
Summary: Deidara y Sai desean con fervor poder obtener ese viaje a Paris, pero para ello deben conseguir a gente que se una a al intituto de arte, aunque sea con mentiras... SasuNaru, SaiGaa, DeiIta


El pintaba con devoción, el arte era su mayor pasión

**SUEÑO ANHELADO**

**Aquí un nuevo fic (yaoi principalmente) como pareja ****protagonista SasuNaru. Este es una historia AU, y espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ya ****sabéis que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto :) **

**CAPITULO I**

El pintaba con devoción, el arte era su mayor pasión. Deidara estaba en un cuarto especialmente adaptado por él para tan solo dedicarse a todo lo que el amaba hacer, hacer arte.

Sintió un fuerte golpe de la puerta para entrar a la habitación debajo de la casa en si. Vio como su hermano menor, de parecidas cualidades físicas, rubio y de brillantes e inigualables ojos azules, bajaba la escaleras y se acercaba a el

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? – Pregunto enfadado Deidara ante la intromisión de su hermano en lo que consideraba su espacio personal

-Eres un cabron mal agradecido, te están llamando – Comento su hermano mientras le daba el celular que tenia en mano. Deidara mira un poco confuso al teléfono recibido

-Ya ahora sal de aquí – Murmuro el mayor mientras empujaba al menor hacia la escalera. Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio, hasta aquel día no entendía como aquel era su hermano

En lo único que se parecían ambos, además de lo físico, era en lo cabezotas que eran y lo mimados que eran por su madre Kushina. Naruto hizo una mueca de mal gusto y salio del cuarto, que según su parecer, apestaba a estupidez.

Su hermano era un afanado, amante de las bellas artes en especial las esculturas, en cambio, Naruto era un afanado a cualquier deporte y encontraba estúpido el arte _"Es para idiotas como Deidara"_

-¡¡Naru!! – De la nada aparece su madre abrazando a su querido hijo. Para ella lo más importante eran sus hijos. Naruto hizo una mueca de mal gusto.

-Mamá, ya suéltame – Murmuro el rubio alejándose un poco de su madre que solo le sonreía con dulzura.

-¡Ay hijo! Ya veras como extrañaras mis abrazos – Comento Kushina mientras daba media vuelta camino a la cocina. – Preparare la cena

Naruto se encamino a su habitación y se tiro en su cama mientras prendía la radio. Si fuera por el, hubiese colocado la música a todo volumen, pero su hermano y madre lo empezarían a molestar y era mejor dejarlo moderado, por ahora…

--

-¡¿Qué que?! ¡¡Estas hablando en serio!! – Comento sorprendido el rubio que hablaba por el teléfono

-_Por supuesto que hablo en serio – _Comento el sujeto desde el otro lado

-Entonces ¿Cómo nos podemos ganar ese viaje? – Murmuro aun emocionado Deidara. El rubio se sentó sobre una silla para conversar con más tranquilidad con el muchacho que estaba en la otra línea

-_Pues debemos llevar a algunos de nuestros conocidos, amigos o lo que sea para que se integren al plan de enseñanza en un área del arte del instituto – _La cara de Deidara cayo casi un metro ¿Conseguir personas para eso? Eso era un tarea casi imposible, al menos para el lo era. Todos sus conocidos no le interesaban el arte ni siquiera para verlo, mucho menos para aprenderlo

-¡Agh! Como me dices eso ¿A quien voy a llevar?

-_Pues no se, lleva a tu hermano y a alguien mas, que son dos personas_

-¡¡Dos personas!! ¡Mierda! – Murmuro el rubio mientras hacia una mueca. Si conseguir una era un reto, conseguir 2 seria casi imposible.

-_Si bueno, estoy en el mismo lío. Pero ya tengo personas en mente, me las convenceré ya veras y me iré para Francia a visitar los mejores museos_

-Tsk… esto tipos se quedaron sin personas a quien enseñar y ahora botan el dinero regalando viajes, bien me conseguiré a esas dos personas cueste lo que cueste

-_Ya pues entonces nos vemos mañana_

-¡¿Mañana?! ¿Las personas son para mañana? – Murmuro exaltado el rubio

-_Se supone que el plazo es hasta fin de mes. Aun quedan dos semanas para ello, ya ahora si nos vemos. Adiós – _Y corto el teléfono

Deidara soltó un suspiro ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El quería, el debía conseguir a esas personas e ir a ese viaje. Claro su amigo le había propuesto llevar a su hermano ¿Pero convencer a Naruto? Era algo imposible, sabiendo que el detestaba ese mundo.

--

-¿Qué quieres Deidara? – Murmuro el rubio al sentir el toquido de la puerta de su habitación. Sabia que era su hermano, su mama nunca tocaba tan brusco su puerta y sus amigos entraban sin pedir permiso alguno. Deidara ingreso en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio

-Necesito pedirte un favor Naru – La cara de Naruto se quedo en blanco. Deidara jamás le decía Naru a lo ser de que quisiera algo muy importante

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasa es que estoy saliendo con una chica y…

-¿Cómo se llama? – Interrumpió el rubio con voz de picardía y curiosidad. El rubio quedo estático ante la pregunta, le estaba inventado un rollo a Naruto para llevarlo al instituto y ahora le salía con que como se llamaba la "novia" ¿Qué le iba a decir? Trabajo su mente a full y recordó a alguna amiga antigua de clases.

-Konan – Murmuro luego de unos segundos – Bueno como decía, ella se fue unos días a Tokio y llega el viernes y necesito que me acompañes al museo a buscarla

-¿Y por que tenemos que ir a buscarla al museo? Lo normal seria en el terminal ¿no? ¿Y por que no vas solo? Se supone que es tu novia – Comento Naruto mientras empezaba a jugar con una pelota de tenis y la tiraba al techo

-¡Por que si! Y no hagas mas preguntas, solo me acompañaras ¿Vale?

-Ya, ya pero déjate de fastidiar – Murmuro el rubio mientras Deidara fruncía el ceño. Sorpresivamente Kushina entra a la habitación logrando que la pelota que Naruto tiraba llegara a en pleno a su rostro

-¡¿De que hablan mis niños?! ¿Qué tal las novias? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – Comento Kushina mientras abrazaba a Deidara que solo hizo una mueca de niño pequeño molesto.

-Mama no seas entrometida, esto es una conversación de hombre a niño – Comento Deidara haciendo fruncir el ceño a Naruto que tiro la pelota al suelo

-¡Aichs! Pero que dices Dei, si tú también eres un niño. Mírate con esa carita pareces un bebe – Comento soltando el abrazo y encarando a su hijo. – Bien, vine a buscarlo para cenar ¿Vamos?

Ambos asintieron al mando y siguieron a su madre al comedor de su casa.

--

-¡¡Olvídalo!! No pienso ir a esa estupidez ¿Me oíste? – Comento enfadado su primo ante la petición. Sai hizo una mueca de mal gusto, cuando se trataba de Sasuke era imposible convencerlo, pero siempre tenia una as bajo la manga

-¡Ah bueno! Entonces le diré a Sakura que… - Sai comenzó a silbar con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando por la ventana. Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a Sai

-¿Qué? – Murmuro el pelinegro con la peor de sus caras. Sai embozo una amplia sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Nada – Murmuro divertido mientras salía de la habitación y empezaba a correr por el pasillo siendo seguido por un enfadado Sasuke.

-¡Sai! ¡Ven aquí que te mato! – Gritaba Sasuke por los pasillos de su casa mientras seguia a su primo. Sai entro sorpresivamente a su habitación cerrándola con llave. Sasuke intento abrirla pero le fue imposible. Solo lograba escuchar la socarrona risa de Sai que lo hacia enfurecer aun mas – ¡Escúchame! Sea lo que sea que tiene pensando decirle a la pesada de Sakura, si lo haces, te juro que te corto las pelotas ¿Me oíste?

-¡Pero que agresivo Sasu-chan!

-¡No me llames así bastardo!

-Escúchame Sasuke te tengo un propuesta – Sasuke hizo una mueca de mal gusto ante aquellas palabras, ya lo sospechaba – Yo no le diré a Sakura que tu me dijiste que la amabas…

-Yo no he dicho jamás que ame a Sakura – Interrumpió enfadado el pelinegro que se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo

-Lo acabas de decir – Murmuro Sai mientras Sasuke fruncía aun mas el ceño – Bueno lo que sea, ella se lo va a tragar igual y tu lo sabes y también sabes que si se lo digo empezará a fastidiar aun mas de lo que ya te fastidia, así que…

-Ya déjate de rodeos ¿Quieres? – Murmuro Sasuke levantándose del suelo - ¿Quieres que vaya a esa estupidez del instituto de arte perdiendo mi valioso tiempo en el cual podría estar practicando las verdaderas arte, que son las artes marciales?

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero que inteligente que saliste Sasu-chan! – Comento Sai mientras Sasuke solo apretaba los puños de enfado y se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

-Veo que no tengo otra opción, iré pero que conste que asistiré tan solo una clase y luego volveré a lo mío ¡¿Me oíste?!

-Si, si, si te oí – Comento Sai mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas. Ya se había conseguido a uno y el segundo iba a ser presa fácil.

--

-Sai, estoy en la universidad estudiando leyes ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a ese lugar en donde hacen… lo que sea que hagan? – Comento Itachi mientras cerraba por unos instantes el libro que leía y conversar con más tranquilidad con su primo. Sai simplemente sonrió mientras Itachi levantaba un ceja – ¿En que estas pensando?

-¡Ah! ¿Yo? Pues nada, nada – Comento Sai mientras se levantaba del sillón en el cual estaba sentando y se dirigía a la puerta. Itachi simplemente lo siguió con la vista tratando de descifrar que estaba tramando – Solo que tengo un amigo muy guapo que desea mucho conocerte, le he hablado maravillas de ti.

-¿Por qué sigues con eso de que soy gay? Te dije que no lo era – Comento Itachi tranquilamente observando a su primo que aun se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puerta.

-¡Ay Itachi! Sigues con esa, yo se que eres gay ya deja de negarlo – Comento el pelinegro mientras Itachi suspiraba cansada. Se quito los lente con los cual leía y se masajeo el sien

-Tengo novia

-¿A si? ¿Y quien es? – Comento Sai con una sonrisa amplia. No le creía ni una sola palabra a ese Uchiha. Hasta Sasuke era más confiable en ocasiones que Itachi.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Murmuro inmediatamente Itachi que se coloco rápidamente sus lentes y tomaba de nuevo su libro

-¡Claro, claro! No me dices nada porque esa novia que dices no existe, y por lo tanto, no tiene nombre – Comento Sai mientras la cara de Itachi se colocaba de todos colores. Su primo era muy astuto, de eso no cabía duda, pero el también lo era.

-Su nombre es Konan – Comento Itachi que comenzaba a leer de nuevo el texto. Sai abrió la puerta de la habitación con intención de salir de ella

-¡Vaya! No sabes como me gustaría conocerla, es una lastima por mi amigo Deidara que quería conocerte. Te dije que era rubio de ojos de azules y tiene un cuerpazo fenomenal – Itachi decidió ignorar las palabras de su primo, pero se le hacia imposible. Ahora de verdad la curiosidad lo invadía y si quería conocer a ese muchacho que Sai le describía

-Si quieres te presento a mi novia Konan. Tengo entendido que le encanta esas cosas del arte y el viernes llegaría de Tokio e iría a ese museo en donde tu esta. Iré a buscarla y conoceré a tu amigo ese ¿Te parece bien? – Comento Itachi mientras Sai se mordía el labio aguantándose las ganas de reír. Sai parecía conocer las debilidades de Itachi y aquellos eras los rubios de ojos azules

-Bueno – Comento Sai y salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba

--

No sabia porque pero de repente se sintió extraña. No sabia que era esa sensación ni sabia el porque de aquella. Miro al suelo y creyó explicarse lo que pasaba, ya llevaba 4 meses de embarazo y su barriga crecía poco a poco

-¿Te sientes bien Konan? – Murmuro una voz tras ella. Konan sonrió ampliamente y se abrazo al sujeto el cual era su novio y padre de ese niño que esperaban con ansias

-Por supuesto Pein, estoy perfectamente – Contesto la peliazul

--

Deidara aprovecho que su madre se había levantado de la mesa para ir a la cocina para preguntarla a su hermano sobre lo que le había propuesto minutos antes

-¿Y bien Naru? ¿Me vas a acompañar? – Murmuro Deidara que veía a su hermano comerse feliz de la vida ese ramen que su madre le preparaba especialmente a el. Naruto se trago los fideos y asintió – Oye Naru hay otro favor que quiero pedirte

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Como se llamaba ese amigo tuyo…

-Tengo muchos amigos Deidara – Comento Naruto sin ser capaz de comprender las intenciones de Deidara

-¡Ah si bueno! Pero ese chico pelirrojo raro ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Gaara – Murmuro Naruto mientras volvía a comerse mas fideos de su tazón de ramen - ¿Qué quieres de el?

-Quisiera hablar con el – Comento Deidara mientras Naruto comenzaba a toser. No estaba comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su hermano, pero de que estaba raro lo estaba. Bueno en realidad el era raro.

-¿Para que?

-Es personal ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-¡A ver, a ver! ¡Párala! ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Gaara? Me acabas de decir que tienes novia y ahora de repente tienes intenciones oscuras con mi amigo

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no tengo ganas de liarme con ese niñato, solo tengo que hablar con el por otras razones – Comento enfado el rubio a su hermano pequeño

-¡¿A si?! ¿Cuáles?

-¡Ya te dije que personales!

-Pues no te contactare con el – Murmuro finalmente Naruto mientras se tomaba la sopa y se levantaba de la mesa. Deidara hizo una mueca de mal gusto y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué paso Dei? – Murmuro Kushina entrando al comedor y tomando asiento en su puesto

-No pasa nada mamá – Murmuro Deidara que se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto de pintura

-¡Agh! Y otra vez me dejando comiendo sola, si serán esos niños – Murmuro para si Kushina mientras se acaba su cena – Tal vez debería buscarme un novio

--

El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Deidara miro el celular que estaba sobre un banco y se acerco a el con intenciones de contestar. Era Sai

-_¡Ya me conseguí mis 2! ¿A que es cool?_ – Comento Sai mientras Deidara suspiraba. No había pasado ni una hora y Sai ya tenia a sus 2 representantes, de seguro hasta las maletas había hecho.

-Pues que suerte, yo apenas me he convencido a mi hermano con una mentira – Comento Deidara mientras se sentaba el en banco

-_¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste? _

-Pues que necesitaba ir a buscar a mi novia al museo el viernes – Comento Deidara mientras Sai se quedaba en blanco. ¿No había escuchado ya esas palabras antes?

_-Pero __tú no tienes novia_

_-_Si, lo se. Pero tengo una amiga que si va a estar el viernes en el museo, ya me lo dijo. Se llama Konan – Sai comenzó a toser repentinamente ¿Había dicho Konan? - ¿Qué te pasa Sai?

_-Nada, nada ¿Pero crees que no se enojara?_

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella siempre nos hacia todos los favores, no se enojara estoy segurísimo – Murmuro Deidara mientras la cara de Sai aun seguia en blanco.

-_¡Ah me parece bien! ¡Sabes debo cortar me están llamando! Nos vemos – _Y sin esperar mas Sai corto el teléfono dejando confuso a Deidara que simplemente se levantó dejando el teléfono allí y comenzando a pintar nuevamente.

--

Sai cortó el teléfono rápidamente y empezó a procesar la información recientemente recibida ¿Qué significaba aquel plan? Desde un principio supo que la supuesta novia de Itachi era una mentira, pero lo curioso, es que Deidara había tenido exactamente la misma idea que su primo, el cual estaba organizado para que ocurrieses el mismo día, en el mismo lugar implicando a la misma persona que ni siquiera estaba enterada.

Soltó un largo suspiro, sabia que las cosas estaban peor de que se las imaginaba, pero Sai prefirió estar ajeno a las consecuencias que pudiesen ocurrir a base de este hecho. Ellos solos se buscaron problemas, solos las solucionaran…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa baboso que estas con esa cara? – Sasuke irrumpió en su habitación. Sai despabilo y sonrió como habitualmente lo hacia, cambiando su rostro de distracción.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti que estas en mi habitación? – Comento Sai mientras dejaba el teléfono a un lado. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sólo te vine a avisar que no voy a ir a tu estupidez – Comento Sasuke mientras la cara de Sai hacia una mueca de no estar comprendiendo. Sai había creído haber jugado bien sus cartas y haber chantajeado correctamente a Sasuke

-¿A si? ¿Y porque? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba más en su cama. Sasuke soltó una risa haciendo fruncir levemente el ceño a Sai

-Porque si tú le vas con cuentos a Sakura, yo haré lo mismo – La cara de Sai palideció más de lo que ya era. Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa ante la arrogante mirada de su primo frente a el

-Quieres decir que…

-Si, está aquí – Interrumpió en seguida el Uchiha. Sai se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos, no por nada eran primos, ambos sabían jugar sucio

-Tsk cabron – Comento Sai mientras Sasuke comenzaba a reír mas fuerte aun – Ni siquiera quieres ir el viernes a conocer a la novia de tu hermano – La risa de Sasuke se detuvo enseguida ¿Había dicho que su hermano tenia novia?

-¡¿Qué?! – Murmuro sorprendido Sasuke

-Pues eso, me dijo que el viernes iría al instituto porque ahí estaría su novia, una tal Konan

-¿Konan? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre y sabes una cosa, me acabas de convencer voy a asistir el viernes, pero que conste ¡No me quedare a esas estúpidas clases! ¿Me oíste?

-Si, ya entendí

El celular sorpresivamente comenzó a sonar haciendo dar un respingo a Sai que miro de reojo el teléfono. Lo tomo y observo el número que salía allí, no lo conocía. Sasuke simplemente se quedo allí de pie observando sin salir de la habitación y aparentemente Sai no tenia intenciones de despacharlo "_A esta altura nada de nosotros es privado, claro a excepción de que no sabia que Itachi tuviera novia" _Sai contesto sin darle demasiado importancia. La cara de pánico del pelinegro hizo soltar una risa a Sasuke que solo observaba

-¡¿Le diste mi numero, estúpido?! – Comento Sai mientras se alejaba un poco del teléfono y miraba con furia a su primo que solo sonrió altanero

-Tú le diste el mío a Sakura, estamos a mano – Comento Sasuke y salio de la habitación mientras Sai solo fruncía el ceño. Coloco el teléfono nuevamente sobre su oreja y escucho todo el parloteo desde la otra línea

-Sabes una cosa, ahora mismo debo terminar mi tarea, hablamos otro día, adiós – Y corto el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. Soltó un suspiro y dejo el teléfono sobre el velador

No paso ni 2 minutos y el pitido de mensaje había sonado. Sai poso su mano sobre su frente y cerro los ojos. Que predecible que eran las mujeres en ocasiones

-"_¡Sai! Sabes que te extraño mucho. Llámame pronto, besos Ino" _

-Que pesada más persistente, por que no se quedo Osaka para siempre – Murmuro Sai mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y se aventaba de su cama camino al baño que tenia en su habitación.

--

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara! Mira si un rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a mi intenta acercarse a ti ¡Aléjate de él! – Comento Naruto por el teléfono dejando al pelirrojo en estado de confusión. Él sabía que su amigo muchas veces salía con cosas extrañas, aquello no era novedad, pero esta vez era aun más raro lo que hablaba

-¿De que estas hablando Naruto?

-Solo hace caso Gaara, si Deidara intenta hacerte cualquier cosa tienes toda mi autorización para golpearlo y si no lo haces tu lo haré yo ¡Tu solo aléjate de el!

-La verdad no te comprendo, pero en fin, pasando a otro tema, Sasori me dijo que te dijera algo

-¿Qué quiere el rarito ese? – Comento Naruto mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla del escritorio. Gaara simplemente sonrió ante el sobrenombre, Sasori nunca se había llevado bien con Naruto

-Dijo que no se rebajaría ante tu petición, así que no acepta

-Es una nenaza, una enorme gallina – Comento Naruto divertido mientras la cara de Sasori se colocaba de mil colores. Había estado escuchando la conversación de Gaara y el rubio mediante el segundo teléfono fijo existente en la casa.

-¡¿A quien le dices nenaza niñato arrogante?! – Dijo furioso el pelirrojo mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño ante la intromisión de Sasori. Naruto sonrío ampliamente

-Pues eso es lo que eres viejo entrometido, acepta mi reto y al menos no te diré nenaza

-¡¿Viejo entrometido?! ¡Esta me las pagas caro niño! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto tu reto!

-Sasori ya corta el teléfono, esta es una conversación privada – Comento Gaara mientras el pelirrojo mayor fruncía el ceño al ser nombrado con tan poca autoridad

-¡No me digas Sasori! ¡¡Soy tu padre!! ¡Dime papá, Gaara!

-¡Ya corta quieres! – Comento hartado Gaara mientras Sasori veía con espanto como su hija mayor cortaba la llamada apretando la tecla del teléfono.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Temari?! – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y observaba como Temari lo tomaba nuevamente

-Si quieres espiar las conversaciones de Gaara, hazlo bien papá – Y ambos se colocaron al lado del auricular a escuchar la conversaron que Gaara sostenía con su amigo

-Oye por cierto ¿Para que quieres que me aleje de tu hermano? ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó con curiosidad Gaara mientras Naruto soltaba un largo suspiro dejando perplejo al pelirrojo

-Me dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado ¡¿Para que querría hablar el contigo en privado?!

-No veo el inconveniente

-¡Pero que dices Gaara! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ves?! De seguro esta pensando en transformarte en su amante ¡Eso no lo puedo permitir! – Comento Naruto paranoico mientras Gaara mantenía su misma postura, si encontrarle lo grave al asunto

-Y cual es el problema si eso pasara, el destino es el destino

-¡Agh! ¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo? Mi hermano me acaba de decir que tiene una novia, no puedo permitir que se busque a un satisface placeres

-Naruto deja de inventarte novelas ¿Quieres? Además a lo mejor desea hablar conmigo sobre otro asunto, no necesariamente de amor o cosas por el estilo

-Solo ten mi advertencia en cuenta, no lo tomes a ligera, eso te pido

-Si, si ya cálmate – Murmuro Gaara mientras se acomodaba sobre su cama – Hay algo que quiero comentarte, pero no por teléfono, ya que hay ciertos moscas los cual debo matar – La cara de Temari y Sasori palidecieron. Temari cortó de inmediato el teléfono y corrió a la cocina, mientras Sasori se sentaba en el sillón aparentando leer el periódico – Mañana paso por tu casa

-Está bien - Comento finalmente Naruto y corto el teléfono. Gaara dejo el auricular a un lado y bajo las escaleras viendo como Sasori leía el periódico, al revés, y su hermana en la cocina tomaba café, en una taza vacia

-¿Me pueden explicar porque me espiaban? – Pregunto Gaara con la peor de sus caras. La taza que Temari usaba cayo al suelo haciendo trizas, mientras Sasori tomaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar

-No se de que hablas Gaara – Comento tranquilamente Sasori mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño. Temari solo atino a limpiar los restos de la taza quebrada

-¡Ay por favor! Si hasta le contestaste a Naruto y sus murmuro se escuchaban ¡Temari acércate ¿Quieres?!

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? – Comento su hermana mientras le sonreía abiertamente y se sentaba en el sillón al lado de Sasori

-Mañana mismo vamos a comprar un celular, con cámara, Internet y todo lo que exista – Comento Gaara mientras Sasori bajaba la cabeza

-¿Por qué tengo que comparte un celular? ¡Estás loco!

-Si no lo haces le diré a todas las lindas madres de mis amigos, en especial la de Naruto, lo malo que es mi padre al espiar las conversaciones de su hijo – Sasori desvió la vista sentido, se lo había engatusado con facilidad

-Pues díselo – Comento Temari mientras Sasori colocaba sus ojos en blanco

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que dices Temari?! – Comento sorprendido Sasori que miraba a su hija - ¡Mañana mismo te compro ese teléfono Gaara!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera yo tengo un celular! – Comento Temari mientras se colocaba de pie y desviaba la vista ofendida. – Iré a hablar inmediatamente con Yoshino-san, Kushina-san y Tsume-san

-¡Agh! Malditos hijos manipuladores – Murmuro Sasori cruzado de brazos – Esta bien, también habrá uno para ti

-Ejem… - Una tercera voz se hizo presente en la habitación. Sasori simplemente cayo al suelo, sus hijos lo iba a dejar en la banca rota – También para ti Kankuro – Los tres hermanos sonrieron abiertamente ante la noticia - Hijos traidores – Murmuro el pelirrojo

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
